<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Bruce Gets Tickled by Z_is_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282815">The One Where Bruce Gets Tickled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_is_Me/pseuds/Z_is_Me'>Z_is_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Tickling, the plot is there, ticklish Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_is_Me/pseuds/Z_is_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight weeks they had been together. Those weeks had been all-consumed by passionate touches, every single one hard and blatant, leaving no room for interpretation. Currently, though, those heated moves seemed out of place in such a gentle atmosphere. Hal ran a delicate finger over the exposed skin where the man's shirt had rucked up. The shiver that coursed through Bruce had surprised him more than anything. Now, Hal would've left it alone really, if it weren't for the way Bruce tried to hide it, flexing his muscles taut, forcing himself still.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Bruce Gets Tickled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally posted this on Tumblr, for an anonymous request. You can check me out there, send a request if you want. @skylander5000</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those rare moments when all the world was quiet for a few hours in the day. Atrocities were distant thrums that most everyone, even those committing them, ignored. Hal and Bruce were cuddled on the couch, living simply in the presence of each other, not really watching Casablanca.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Bruce shifted so that more of his back was prompt against Hal's chest. The lantern didn't mind this position. The pressure was oddly comforting, ensuring him that he and Bruce were, in fact, real.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eight weeks they had been together. Those weeks had been all-consumed by passionate touches, every single one hard and blatant, leaving no room for interpretation. Currently, though, those heated moves seemed out of place in such a gentle atmosphere. Hal ran a delicate finger over the exposed skin where the man's shirt had rucked up. The shiver that coursed through Bruce had surprised him more than anything. Now, Hal would've left it alone really, if it weren't for the way Bruce tried to hide it, flexing his muscles taut, forcing himself still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lantern chose not to call Bruce's actions out, as an ambush seemed much more amusing. Carefully, he ran his hands up and down Bruce's sides in a way that could only be interrupted as soothing. It soon turned chaotic as Hal dug his hands into the sensitive skin there. Bruce curled inwards on himself, pushing at Hal's hands. From him erupted a sound that Hal could only describe as heavenly. He watched his boyfriend's face contort into a wide-open smile. His eyes were thin slights, bright blue irises practically glowing within them. He was beautiful, well, he always was. However, in this moment especially, he was beautiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're ticklish," Hal accused happily, ceasing his movements so his partner could speak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce was panting, face reddened, as he said, "I am not."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lantern gawked. Bruce was never one to relent from a cause willingly. He would always deny any semblance of humanity in order to keep up his hard exterior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Spooky," Hal nosed at his neck, teasing his sides once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce's hands grasped the other's wrists in warning, "Jordan, I swear I'll-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You'll what?" he interrupted, "What will you do?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the man said nothing, Hal couldn't help a fond chuckle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Quickly, too quickly for Bruce to stop, Hal switched them around so that he was straddling his partner. He poked and prodded at Bruce's sides, neck and armpits in a desperate search for that beautiful laugh. He found it, and it was everything and more, dripping with unabashed contentment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>'H-a-al," Bruce breathed, fruitlessly pushing at the younger's shoulder, "S-t-t-op."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hal did, but only because he found enjoyment in examining his lover's face and the way it seeped with happiness. "You're beautiful," he whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Jordan," Bruce rolled his eyes, though there was still a smirk on his handsome face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What? You are," he pressed. "Why didn't you tell me you were ticklish?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I didn't think it was necessary information," Bruce replied, running a hand through his raven hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Necessary infor-" he sputtered, "You know what, just for that, I'm gonna use this to my advantage."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce's brow tweaked with interest, "How so?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"To get what I want, Spooky," he said, "If you disagree with me, then I'll tickle you into submission."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce smirked in that sarcastic-knowing way that only he could manage, "This will be a common occurrence then."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hal's mouth hung open in mock offense. "Spooky, are you saying you don't agree with every word I say? I'm shocked." He leaned forward, planting a lingering kiss on his boyfriend's lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hal," Bruce said, and the man in question hummed in response, "I love you."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.<br/>Consider leaving a Kudos and a comment.<br/>Have a nice day and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>